Blue Hair
by Broadway Wednesday
Summary: Vaguely based off Joe Iconis' 'Blue Hair'. Wednesday decides to dye her hair blue, definitely not to impress Lucas . . .


**A/N: Just something that came to mind, and I felt compelled to write it down. Please feel free to offer any hints, or point out mistakes.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

Wednesday was bored. She had already tortured her brother for the day. She'd teased her hair, but it wasn't as painful as it used to be before her family cut it off. She'd even dug up some old homework that her mother had given her years ago, and she'd actually done it.

She was now lying on her bed, with her feet on the wall, scuffing the plaster.

Then an idea struck her, _Well why the hell not after all. Lucas might like it, and even if he doesn't, then that doesn't matter, because I'm doing it for me, after all, _she thought to herself, _yes, I'm gunna dye my hair blue._

She had the dye already, she'd bought it ages ago, with the intention of dying some of her dolls' hair blue (so that they looked more dead), but she'd never gotten around to it. Now she was glad.

She went to the cabinet where she kept an old analogue television that she had never used. Underneath it was a box of all of her discarded dolls and heads. Beneath that box was a few packages of hair dye.

She grabbed them and went into her bathroom. She locked the door behind her.

She used a single package first and stared at herself in the mirror for a while, trying to decide whether or not to use the others. She decided she would, as her hair was quite dark, and it might increase the blueness, she wasn't really sure, she'd never done anything like this before.

Just as she went to pick up the next package she heard someone try to open the door. Her heart jumped. The lock held. The someone banged on the door.

"Wednes! Let me in, you promised you'd glue my hair together!"

"Go away Pugsley, I'll do it tomorrow, it's two in the morning!" she shouted back at her little brother.

"You promised! What are you doing?!" he screeched in reply.

"None of your business!" Wednesday shouted.

"I'll tell Mother that you won't play with me!"

"Pugsley, it too early, go to bed, she doesn't care, she's probably with father!" she yelled back.

There was no reply.

_Good_, she thought to herself, _he's gone._

She went back to dying her hair.

She was finally happy. Her hair had turned out a brilliant shade of blue.

_Lucas is going to love it_ she thought, pausing, _not that I care_.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for it to dry before she went out and her family saw her.

There was a polite, yet intrusive, knock at the bathroom door.

"Pugsley, go away!" she yelled.

"Wednesday," came her mother's voice, "why is this door locked? We don't lock doors in this house."

Wednesday moaned to herself, "This family has no sense of personal space."

"What was that Wednesday?" her mother's voice sounded through the door.

"Nothing mother, can't you please just leave me be?" she whined.

"Addamses don't whine Wednesday, open this door," replied Morticia.

"Go _away_!"

"Wednesday Friday Addams, if you don't open this door straight away, so help me, I won't allow the Louis boy into this house for a year!" demanded her mother.

"His name is Lucas, mother, for the last time!"

"Well, whatever his name is, you won't be able to see him."

Wednesday paused, "You're bluffing," she decided.

"I am not," replied her mother.

The eighteen year old was quiet for a while, she hadn't wanted anyone to see her hair until it was dried. Still, if Lucas couldn't see it, then what was the point anyway?

"Fine," she huffed.

"Good," replied her mother.

Wednesday grabbed her black towel from the rack. She wrapped her hair up in it and balanced it on top of her head. Checking in the mirror, making sure she had tucked all of her hair out sight, she finally turned to open the door.

She put the rusty key in the lock and turned it. When she opened the door she met her mother face to face. Morticia's arms were crossed and she had an unimpressed look on face.

Wednesday pushed past her mother.

"Wednesday," Morticia called her back.

Slouching, Wednesday turned around, "What?" she spat.

"Did you promise your brother that you'd play with him?"

"Maybe, I don't know, it's too early," replied Wednesday.

"Regardless, if you make a promise, you keep it," Morticia frowned, "why did you need to wash your hair in the middle of the night?"

Wednesday shrugged, "Whim."

Morticia frowned at her daughter.

A spark lit the girl's eyes, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she ran into her bedroom, grabbing the homework she'd completed, "I did my homework."

Morticia took the stack of paper from her, "This is from years ago!" she squinted at Wednesday, "bored were we?"

Wednesday nodded slowly.

"Your spelling is terrible," said Morticia as she turned to leave.

Wednesday returned to her room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. She slid down the door, onto the floor. She exhaled.

Slowly, she unwrapped the towel from her hair. Some of the blue had rubbed off onto it, luckily it was a black towel, so it didn't really show, not that Wednesday cared.

She stood up and looked into the mirror, she smiled at her short, blue hair, pleased with the results. She brushed it out, struggling a bit where she had teased it earlier.

With that she donned her black night gown and climbed into her bed.

Wednesday woke up late the next morning, ten o'clock.

She bolted upright, remembering the events of last night. She touched her hair and pulled it forward, she could just see the tips, blue.

She smiled to herself. Then she got up and went to put on her clothes for the day. Opening her wardrobe, she observed, not for the first time in her life, the colour, or rather lack thereof, _I'm not the most colourful,_ she thought to herself, _but now my hair is._

She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, to the front door, in a naive hope that she might be able to leave without running into a family member.

"Wednesday!" shouted Gomez.

She stopped, less than two metres short of the front door. She hunched her shoulders and turned around.

"What?" she spat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out,"

Her father raised his eyebrow.

"Lucas."

He smiled at her. Wednesday turned to leave, but then turned back to her father.

"Aren't," she hesitated, "aren't' you going to mention … " she indicated her hair.

"Your mother already told me, I didn't want to make a fuss," he started walking towards her.

"She knew," Wednesday looked horrified.

"You left the rubbish in the bathroom," replied Gomez.

He embraced her and kissed the top of her head, "You look lovely."

She looked up at him.

"You did it for you though, right?" he asked her, "not for Lucas."

"Sure," replied Wednesday.

He let her go, "Be back before lunch, your mother will go mad if she can't see how you look until tonight."

Wednesday left.

Soon she found herself knocking on the door to Lucas' apartment.

The door was opened by a suddenly very shocked looking Lucas.

"Wednes," he started.

"You don't like it?" panicked Wednesday.

"No, no," he calmed her, "it was just unexpected, I love it, I love you, I love your hair, everything about you."

She kissed him as she entered the apartment. Making herself at home, she plonked herself on the only piece of furniture in the room, a worn recliner armchair.

"I'm starting to change my mind about it now," she said frankly.

"Why'd you dye it?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, I was bored, I thought you'd like it."

"I do like it, you know, I used to have blue hair .. back in the day," he told her.

"You, when?!"

"High school," he elaborated, "I had to something crazy, what with my interest in literature, didn't exactly help make me popular."

"Oh, I see," she thought for a moment, "it would really piss Mom off if I dyed it back brown again."

"I'll go downstairs to the drug store and get some dye."

"I love you," Wednesday kissed him.

He came back with a few bottles of dye. Wednesday examined them.

"You know," she said, "these are the exact colour of my natural hair."

"Don't tell me I never pay attention to how you look, I can tell you your eye colour, your smell, how you sound when you breathe in the middle of the night - " Lucas was cut off.

"Too poetic."

"Sorry."

Lucas helped Wednesday return her hair to its normal colour. When she again had brown hair Lucas suggested a movie.

They looked up what was showing in the newspaper and decided on a new horror movie, which Wednesday found hilarious. And she definitely didn't mind that Lucas held tightly onto her hand throughout the entire duration of the film.

He then walked her back to Central Park, where he bid her goodbye, and after a, rather extended, kiss they parted ways and Wednesday headed back towards the Addams Family mansion.

Lurch opened the door before she even had a chance to look for her key, which was just as well, because she had left it upstairs, in her room. The old grandfather clock chimed as she entered the decaying mansion, she silently counted the sounds, it was six o'clock. She could smell burnt pigeon coming from the dining room, so she followed her nose, and found her family seated, just about to tuck in.

She walked around the table and sat down at her place, next to her father. He looked at her and laughed. Morticia peered around her husband to see what the commotion was about.

"Wednesday, you did dye your hair didn't you?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about mother," replied Wednesday.

Gomez, still laughing, shook his head knowingly at his daughter, nowadays, he had found, she would do anything to piss off her mother.

He didn't mind, Morticia was even more enticing than usual when she was frustrated.


End file.
